Love All Over Me
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Covering someone with your love may seem like a common sense action, but to the person being covered it may seem like the greatest gift in the whole world.


Love All Over Me

**Warning:** This story is about two men who are in love (a slash romance). If you don't like it, please don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Brothers and Sisters, just my character Dr. Russell Daniels.

**A/N**: This is a one-shot song fic inspired by R&B singer Monica's song "Love All Over Me". This is the first fluffy piece I've written. If you think I need pointers, please send me comments. If you want to follow Saul and Russell's story, please check out my fic "The Journey to Love: Never Too Old For Love." Enjoy!

A very tired Saul Holden drove his car into his boyfriend's driveway. It had been a very busy day and he was arriving at Russell's home hours after he had anticipated and wanted to be there. Saul grabbed his overnight bag from the trunk and let himself into the house with the key Russell had given him for emergencies. He hung his coat up on the coat rack then locked the front door and put the chain on it. He also turned off the porch light. He could hear piano playing and was glad that Russell hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Russell, I'm here." Saul called out as he walked down to Russell's music room and office. Russell stopped playing and looked up as Saul walked in the door. The weariness showed on his face and in his walk; Saul was extremely tired. He dropped his over night bag on the couch.

"Hi baby," Russell said. "How are you?"

"I'm surprised I can still walk." Saul replied as he walked over to the piano bench. Russell had swung his leg over the bench so he now straddled it. Saul sat between his legs and yawned, then leaned closer for a kiss. "I'm so tired." He said placing his head on Russell's shoulder for comfort. "I was hoping that I would get the chance to leave the restaurant early tonight, seeing that I've been working far beyond overtime the past four days. No chance for me." Russell put his arms around Saul and pulled him closer.

"Busy is good for business right?" Saul nodded as he yawned again.

"But we're gonna have to hire some more reliable people. When people don't show up, or don't do what they are assigned to do or leave in the middle of the shift, everyone has to make up for it. As if we weren't all busy enough."

"Growing pains are never easy."

"Hmmm, so true. How about you? Did you enjoy your day off?"

"No, I might as well have been in my office."

"Why? What happened?"

"The department chair called and said the dean was moving up the day that we have to have grades in. So I started my day grading papers and tests that I hadn't planned on doing for another week. I took a break from that to write some rudiments and chord patterns for that new piano book; the due date for that has been moved up as well. I took a break from that and played some of my students' recordings so I could give them some feedback. We'll see how well this new video format helps them. I worked on some music of my own, which I really wanted to do. I checked my classroom message boards. And I'm trying to do a little writing, but I think my brain is about to punch out it's time card for the night."

"Your brain and my body."Saul leaned back into Russell's arms. "Actually I think my body signed it's time card two days ago."

"I was hoping you would get here a little earlier tonight, before we lost all of our energy."Saul looked back and smiled at Russell's intentions.

"If your intent was to make love, let's try in the morning, after we recharge our batteries. I love when the sunlight bathes us that way."

"Fair enough. Being with you is always awesome but it is special in the morning. Very little interruptions." Russell said as he gently kissed his lovers lips. Saul softly moaned into the kiss and wondered if he indeed had enough energy to make love. He reluctantly pulled away for air.

"Speaking of sex in the morning…I heard that song on the radio the other day."

"Ah, the beautiful voice of Robin Thicke. Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did. It's cute."

"Cute huh? Like you in the morning?"

"Who's cute when they wake up in the morning?"

"You are with your bed head and the way you stretch. Sometimes you pull the covers over your head and refuse to get up. Sometimes I get a cold nose pressed against my chest, back or my arm." Saul rolled his eyes and laughed at Russell. "Did you want me to make you something to eat for we head in?" Russell asked.

"No darling, I'm fine. I've seen enough food today to last me a month. I just need a snack for my meds but I'm fine. Darn it; I think I left my water container in the car."

"You know what; you should go upstairs and start the tub. I think a nice relaxing bath would do wonders for you. Renee brought by that Almond and Milk bath and body stuff. The bubble bath smells really…delicious. Maybe I can give you a message after."

"Hmm, yes a massage sounds wonderful." Saul replied.

"I have some fruit that I had sliced for uh…totally different reasons, but I'll bring it up and some water for you."

"Oh thank you Russell. Now if I could just get up and up the stairs."Russell tickled the area of Saul's love handles with his hands, which made Saul jump forward on the bench, and allowed him the energy to make it upstairs.

Once upstairs, Saul started the bath in Russell's Jacuzzi tub. He hardly used the tub, just the shower. He smelled the Almond and Milk bubble bath. It wasn't too feminine or girly; he liked that. With just a few drops, the bathroom had a most heavenly scent. It was relaxing him already. Saul stripped himself of his clothes, left his glasses on the sink and slowly lowered himself into the hot water. The scent and heat of the water began doing their work. As he rested his head on his knees, he could hear Russell enter the bedroom and place a tray on the nightstand. He stepped into the bathroom for just a second.

"Missed it; you're already in the tub. I wanted to undress you."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait to get in the tub."

"How about some music?"

"Sure."

"Any requests?"

"Nope. You choose." A few seconds later Saul heard some soothing music coming through the speakers. Russell came back into the bathroom.

"You mind if I join you?"

"Oh you know I don't mind. I love relaxing in the tub with you." Saul smiled as Russell began to undress. He whistled as his lover's body was being revealed. Russell laughed and did a little strip tease for Saul.

"See? You're feeling better already." He said has he stepped into the tub opposite Saul. A pout came over Saul's lips.

"I thought you were going to sit behind me like we usually do."

"I can't massage your feet if I sit there." Russell replied as he gently took Saul's left foot in his hands and began to massage it. "The pillow's back there if you want to lean your head back."

"That's right. I don't use that for a pillow, I use your chest." Saul leaned his head back on the bath pillow and felt so much better. "Baby that feels so good." He whispered.

"I hope so. I can really feel the tension in your feet." After a little bit Russell, massaged Saul's other foot. "Feel better?"

"Much better. Thank you baby." Saul said as he moved over to Russell's end of the tub, straddled him and kissed him. Russell splashed warm water in Saul's back as they kissed. When Saul sat back, Russell motioned for him to sit between his legs and he washed Saul's hair. The gentle circles relaxing his older lover even more. "How did I get so lucky to have a man like you spoil me?" Saul asked.

"You're worth spoiling." Russell replied.

**Must not have be paying attention**

**I stepped right on it, didn't even notice how deep I was**

**I went from the ground to the top of the cloud**

**And now as I look down, I see where I fell into your arms**

Russell massaged Saul's shoulders, upper back and neck a little. The warm water was soothing and moved the tension of the past four days. When Saul closed his eyes, all he could feel was love. The water soon lost its temperature and was getting cold. Russell grabbed one of the towels and quickly dried himself off. He grabbed another and dried off his sweetheart as he stepped out of the tub. Saul wrapped his arms around Russell and they stood together in love and silence except for the music softly playing in the background.

**Now I got love all over me**

**Baby, you touch every part of me**

**Ooh, I got love all over me**

**And I don't wanna get it off**

**I'm completely covered up in your love**

Russell wrapped the towel around Saul's waist and pulled him into the bedroom. He handed him a bottle of water so he could take his nighttime meds. As Saul did so, Russell stepped back into the bathroom to grab something from the counter. When he came back in Saul was sitting on the side of the bed eating a few pieces of fruit that were on the tray.

"What's this in the bowl?"

"A little fruit dip I made."

"It's delicious. What's it made of?"

"Yogurt and honey." Russell sat next to Saul on the bed and Saul fed him some fruit with the dip on it. "I had other plans for the honey, but this turned out to be good too."

"What other plans? What could you do with honey besides eat it?"Russell gave him a sexy grin.

"Oh, I was going to eat it. After I drizzled it all over your chest." He said as he nuzzled his nose into Saul's neck, following it with a kiss. This caused Saul to giggle at the thought of being licked clean. A sigh left his lips as Russell's traveled up his neck and jaw making Saul's lips the final destination. Each man's lips parted for the other, allowing permission for tongues to dance. Russell could feel Saul's hands come to both sides of his face as they kissed. Soft sucking sounds and moans were all that was between them.

"So sweet." Russell whispered between kisses.

"Probably the honey." Saul whispered back. Russell shook his head.

"Mmm, no baby that's all you."Saul smiled at him.

"I love you Russell."

"And I love you." He motioned for Saul to lie on the bed, face down. "Let me take of care you tonight."

"You take care of me all the time."

"So why should tonight be any different?" Saul laid face down on the bed and Russell straddled behind him. He could hear Russell warm his hands against each other. Saul emitted a moan as he felt those warm, loving hands begin to massage his shoulders and the base of his neck. The tension was being worked out for real now. A few seconds later the scent of almonds and milk with a hint of vanilla filled the bedroom as the bottle of oil was opened to breathe.

**Even my skin is changing**

**I'm feeling warmer, no more icy blue hearts for me**

**You put color back in my life**

**And now where there was black and white**

**You're becoming iridescent **

Saul closed his eyes as Russell's hands carefully performed their duty. The deep tissue massage was exactly what Saul needed. Russell's thumbs slowly alternating, kneaded Saul's left shoulder. The muscles began to release and felt supple under his fingers. He worked his way across and to the other shoulder. Saul couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"Is there anything your fingers can't do?" Russell laughed.

"I take it you like it?"

"I love it. It's awesome." Russell smiled and began kissing all the places he had already massaged. They were just small, gentle kisses. He continued the massage by running his fingers straight down Saul's spine. He arched his back at the touch and his breath shuddered. This time Russell started at the base of Saul's spine and worked his way up. Saul was almost clay in Russell's hands. As the tension left, they were replaced with kisses.

**And I've got love all over me**

**Baby, you touch every part of me**

**Ooh, I, I got love all over me**

**And I don't wanna get it off**

**I'm completely covered up in your love**

Saul didn't understand what the kisses were for. He wasn't complaining, he just didn't know. There were a lot things that he experienced in this relationship that he had never experienced before. The relationship as a whole was a new concept to him. A patient, loving, caring man was new to him. The lovemaking was beautiful and wonderful each time they were together. And intimacy enveloped them both bringing them closer everyday.

Russell had finished the first part of his massage and was preparing for the second when Saul asked his question. Saul turned his head to look at him.

"Russell?"

"Hmmm?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but what were the kisses for?"

"The kisses are me putting love back into your body that the tension took out. You have a stressful job working with the public and all the employees. You loose yourself little by little everyday. I just want to put a little love back into you. Pour something back into your spirit."

"Russell, how sweet. No one has ever done this for me. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart, just relax and enjoy it." While they were talking, Russell had been warming up a small amount of the almond oil in his hands. This time he started in the middle of Saul's back, once again gently massaging the now less tensioned muscles.

**Before your love, baby, I was muddy**

**So deep with pain 'til you took it from me**

**You showered me with a new beginning**

**Now I'm clean**

**Took me by surprise when you ran up on me**

**I came to life, baby, in that moment**

**You put your hands on my heart**

**And baby now it beats**

"Just in case you're wondering, I'm sealing in the kisses. Almond oil has many healing properties. Vitamin E being one, keeps the hair and skin healthy. That's why I washed your hair with the shampoo. Regular massages with it keep the skin flawless and wrinkle free."

"Russell, I'm 72; wrinkles are a part of the age plan."

"Do you look and feel 72?" He asked as he massaged Saul's legs.

"Not usually."

"Do you know that a regular almond oil massage can have a great affect on your memory? It can give you a greater power of concentration."

"So you're saying that not only will I not look 72, I won't feel 72 and I won't think like a 72 year old?"

"Ah, now you see my point." He said gently smacking Saul's bottom as an indication for him to turn over. Saul turned over to see Russell's eyes smiling lovingly at him. Russell leaned over to kiss his lover and to start massaging the front part of his body with the fragrant oil. Saul's eyes closed and he inhaled the wonderful scent as the magic hands massaged his chest. Russell completed the massage with relieving the tension in Saul's arms, hands and fingers.

"My turn." Saul said as he grabbed the massage oil.

"What?"

"My turn to spoil you. I can't be the only one in this relationship with a great memory, and healthy, flawless wrinkleless skin can I?" Russell laughed.

"No, I guess not."

"Lie down sexy." Saul commanded and Russell did. Soon he was the recipient of the same gentle, loving massage he had given his lover.

**Now I got love all over me**

**And baby, you touch every part of me**

**Ooh, I got love all over me**

**And I don't wanna get it off**

**I'm completely covered up in your love**

Once Saul was finished, both men laid side by side, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Sharing gentle kisses, touches and fruit between them was perhaps the most relaxing part of all.

"You smell absolutely wonderful. Like a cookie." Russell commented.

"We smell like marzipan. Sweet and delicious. Maybe we should put our pjs on."

"Why? Don't you like the way I look naked?"Russell teased.

"Oh, yes. I _love_ the way you look naked." Saul said as his lips assaulted Russell's chest.

"Mmm, maybe we should put them on after."

"After what?"

"After making love." He said as his lips captured Saul's, passionately kissing him.

"I thought we didn't have the energy for that? What about the morning sunlight bathing us?"

"I don't know about you, but my battery has definitely recharged and you are too beautiful at this moment for me not to. And the morning sunlight can still bathe us. We'll have even more energy by then." Russell untucked his towel and was now completely naked in front of his lover. Saul sighed, surrendered and untucked his own towel.

"You're not playing fair, you know?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Russell, you _know _I can't resist you naked." He whispered as Russell pulled him closer. Loving fingers began caressing and the lovemaking started.

**In your love, in your love**

**And I don't wanna get it off**

**I'm completely covered in your love**

**Oh, I, in your love**

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: I got my almond info from www (dot) buzzle (dot) com/editorials/2-21-2004-50809 (dot) asp

The title of the article is "The Nut With A Healing Touch-Almond"

Marzipan for those who don't know is a confectioner's paste made from ground almonds, sugar and egg whites. The marzipan is made into little shapes (animals, fruit, flowers, etc.) that can be used to decorate cakes.


End file.
